How to Get a Pedicure
Every now and then, it's nice to treat yourself to a little R&R (rest and relaxation). Many people enjoy taking themselves to the day spa to get a mani/pedi (manicure & pedicure). Here, you can find out how to confidently get a pedicure. You have two ways of arranging your pedicure: * You can walk-in (as a walk-in) without an appointment. In this manner, you will not have to call beforehand to reserve a time and nail technician (the person who will work on your nails). ** Note: you may experience a longer wait time, due to how busy the spa is on that day. * You can call ahead to schedule an appointment. You can call as early as two hours ahead of your desired time through until two weeks out. You can use the following script to schedule your appointment. ** You: "Hello?" ** Receptionist: "Thank you for calling __________ spa. How can I help you?" ** You: "I would like to schedule a pedicure appointment at ''desired time."'' ** Receptionist: "Okay. Is there a nail tech that you prefer?" *** If you have a nail tech that you prefer to do your pedicure, reply with their name. The receptionist will let you know if that nail tech is available at that time OR the closest time he/she/they will be available to take you. *** If you do not have a nail tech that you prefer, reply by saying "Anybody is fine." **** The receptionist will schedule you in with whichever nail tech will first be available at the time you requested. ***** He/She/They will also reply with the name of the nail tech. ** The receptionist will confirm the appointment with you. *** If everything sounds correct, reply, "Sounds good. Thank you." *** If the confirmation sounds wrong, correct the receptionist. **** The receptionist will re-confirm with the correction(s). ** Receptionist: "Thank you. See you soon." ** You: "Thank you, goodbye." *** Note: it is unrealistic to request an appointment within the same hour as you call. Instead, walk-in. Either way you will have whichever nail tech is available the moment your walk in. To be considerate of the nail tech's time, arrive no later than your appointment time. ** Remember your appointment affects the other appointments that the nail tech has for the day. To ensure that you are not waiting for too long, arrive no earlier than 15 minutes before our scheduled appointment time. Sometimes, your nail tech will be ready for you just as early. These are some steps to follow, once you arrive at the day spa: # Once you arrive, you will be greeted by the receptionist and asked to sign-in. Most sign-in sheets at day spas will ask for your name (first/last), phone number, and the requested service (and sometimes an email address). #* If you are walking-in, this will be the time when you explain what brings you in for the day. Use the above script to help you along. #* Many spas offer multiple pedicure options that vary in price. The standard pedicure runs at about $23-$25 and may be labeled as just the basic or regular pedicure. The higher the price of the pedicure, the more features it offers and the longer the pedicure takes. Standard/basic pedicures typically last for about 1 hour (60 minutes). # It is customary for the nail tech you are scheduled with to be finishing the client before you―even though you have already arrived or your appointment time has passed. The receptionist will let you know if this is the case and ask you to wait in the reception area. At this time, you will be offered water or another kind of refreshment. These refreshments are typically offered as complimentary. #* During this time, you will be able to select which color of nail polish you would like on your toenails. It is acceptable to bring your own nail polish from home. # When the nail tech is ready to take you, he/she/they will go over to a clean pedicure basin and chair. Wait until either the receptionist or the nail tech invites you to the basin. #* At typical spas, the employees will sterilize the basins immediately after use. If you are unsure about if the basin has been cleaned, ask the receptionist. # If you are wearing long-leg pants, roll them up to just above your knees. Take off your shoes (including socks), and sit on the larger, elevated chair behind the basin. Place your feet on the sides of the basin, and wait for the basin to fill. The nail tech will gesture for you to put your feet inside the basin. Let the nail tech know if the water is too hot or too cold, and he/she/they will adjust the temperature. #* The nail tech will add salt/mineral crystals to the basin that turn the water blue-teal. This is normal and allows your feet to soften quicker. Think of them as soaking bath salts. #* If you are seated in a massage chair, feel free to activate a massage function. All massage chair functions for pedicure chairs last 30 minutes. Using the chair is free of charge. # Once your feet have soaked, the nail tech will begin to work on your feet. Give the nail tech the nail polish you would like him/her/them to use. This is also the time where the nail tech may confirm with you the service (variety of pedicure) you are receiving. # Your nail tech will guide you with gentle touches for when he/she/they would like you to lift your feet from the basin and replace it back in. As he/she/they work, try your best not to move when something tickles or feels odd against your feet. You may want to read a book/magazine or listen to music while the nail tech if working. (It is also acceptable to watch the nail tech as he/she/they work.) # All pedicures include: #* Cuticle maintenance (using a cuticle pusher, cuticle oil, cuticle nippers, and nail clippers) #** ALL metal tools should be removed from clear plastic packaging (via national cosmetology mandates for sterilization of tools). #** Cuticle pushers look like small, metal shovels to push down the cuticle. Cuticle oil is clear and only used on the nails. Cuticle nippers look similar to a cross between pliers and scissors: they can be used to trim the cuticle and the edges of nails. #* Nail trimming (using cuticle nippers, nail clippers, and nail files) #* Callus shaving (with hydrating oil and foot rasp) #** A foot rasp is a metal tool that looks similar to a fruit zester; however, it should not actually be a fruit zester. You are able to request the use of a pumice bar (hard bar to gently and painlessly scrape off hard skin) instead of the rasp. #* Exfoliating leg scrub #* Foot massage (with scented oil and massage lotion) #** Note: the water will be drained out of the basin before the massage begins. It is typical for the nail tech to toss in the pumice bar (if used) and the nail file. This is done to loosen up the exfoliated skin from the tools, so that they are easier to sterilize. # If anything during the pedicure feels uncomfortable, let your nail tech know. # When the nail tech has completed your massage, he/she/they may spray your toes with rubbing alcohol (it will feel cold) and tidy up any rough or uneven areas of your toenails. # If you are getting color on your nails, the nail tech will start with a clear basecoat and let it dry. Paint over it with your desired color. Let it dry. And paint over it with a topcoat, and let it dry. # If you wore sandals (which is generally recommended), your nail tech will offer to place your sandals on your feet after the nail polish has dried. It is best to let your nail tech do so because he/she/they will make sure that your shoe will not ruin your polish job. # Before you leave the chair, it is expected that you offer your nail tech a gratuity (cash tip) for the service. A gratuity for a "decent" service is about 20%. It is your decision to judge the quality of the service (and thus, the amount of the gratuity). If you do not have cash on you, it is acceptable to add it onto the service once you pay. # It is now time to pay for your service. The receptionist will know that you are walking up to pay and will be expecting you. He/She/They will confirm the service(s) you received during your appointment and will calculate the total on their register. You will receive two receipts if paying by debit or credit card: a merchant copy and a customer copy. On the merchant copy, use a pen to write down the total amount for your service(s) on the empty line that reads "Subtotal;" if you need to leave a credit gratuity instead of a cash tip, write down the amount of the tip you wish to leave on the line that reads "Tip;" add the subtotal plus the tip amount (if applicable) and write the sum on the line that reads "Total;" and sign your name on the line that reads your name OR "Signature." #* If you gave your nail tech a gratuity in cash, write a swirl or "X" on the line that reads "Tip." Do not write the amount of cash you tipped because you will then be charged the amount of your service(s) plus the tip you already left. #** If you gave a cash gratuity, your "Subtotal" amount will equal your "Total" amount. #** You do not have to write on the customer copy of the receipt. #* If you are paying by cash, you will only be given one receipt. # Give the receptionist back the completed merchant receipt, and keep the customer copy. You are now ready to leave and enjoy walking on your relaxed feet.